Mirai Chizu (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% |previous = Maji LOVE 1000% マジLOVE1000% |next = Maji LOVE 1000% (off vocal) マジLOVE1000% (off vocal) |current track = Mirai Chizu 未来地図}} |font color = white |name = 未来地図 |image = |kanji name = 未来地図 |romaji name = Mirai Chizu |translation = Map of the Future |type = Insert Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} Mirai Chizu is the second track in [[Maji LOVE 1000% (single)|'Maji LOVE 1000%']] CD, sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]： [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (CV. Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (CV. Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (CV. Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (CV. Suwabe Junichi), and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro). Related Songs 　01. [[Mirai Chizu -a cappella- (TV size)|'未来地図 -a cappella- (TV size)']] 　　　　Romaji: Mirai Chizu -a cappella- (TV size) 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] Lyrics Mirai Chizu = - Romaji = AC：kono hiroi hoshi no naka 　bokura wa naze deatte 　sora wo miageterun darou? SC：ikusen no toki wo koete 　hitotsu no MERODI 　kyou wo shitteta youna… M'×'S：We'll Be… R'''：kokoro no oku o '''M×'S'：Maybe… R'''：terashite ageru '''T×'N'：Make Your Happiness 　seiza wo RANPU ni T'×'M：soshite N'''：todoketainda '''T×'M'：zutto N'''：issho ni iyou '''O×'T'×'S'：shinjitainda R'''：bokura no mirai o '''All：”hitori ja nai kara ne” O'''：bokura ga tsutsunde ageru '''All：mamorasete T'''：ari no mama kimi o… '''All：HAATO ni hibikasete R'×'M：kimi to iu na no onpu o N'''：sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni '''All：chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru T'''：nanairo ni somete… '''SC：sunadokei wo kaeshite 　setsuna no toki wo mitsume 　hakanaki tooku wo miteta AC：otona ninarutte KOTO ga 　choppiri kowakute 　kimi ni orisotta R'×'N：Could I…? M'''：bokura ni nani ga '''R×'N'：Should I…? M'''：kimi ni dekiru ka '''T×'N'：Imagine For You… 　sore wa utau KOTO sa O'×'R：kitto S'''：HAAMONII ni naru '''O×'R'：zettai S'''：kiseki ni kawaru '''O×'T'×'N'：mukae ni yuku yo M'''：ai ga sou iu kara '''All：”domo ni aruite yukou” R'''：namida, yowasa mo wakeatte '''All：Kiss mitai ni M'''：tsunagaru kono yume '''All：gyutto dakishimeyou N'×'S：shiawase mai oriru youni N'''：eiga mitai na WAN SHIIN ni shiyou '''All：dakara egao de yukou yo O'''：kaze ni yure nagara '''All：”hitori ja nai kara ne” S'''：bokura ga tsutsunde ageru '''All：mamorasete N'''：ari no mama kimi o… '''All：HAATO ni hibikasete O'×'T：kimi to iu na no onpu o O'''：sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni '''All：chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru T'''：nanairo ni somete… '''N×'T'：hitori ja nai… 　kimi wa hitori ja nai kara… 　mirai chizu hirogete - Kanji = A クラス：この広い星の中 　僕らは何故出会って 　空を見上げてるんだろう? S クラス：幾千の時間を越えて 　一つのメロディ 　今日を知ってたような… 真斗×'翔'：We'll be… レン：心の奥を 真斗×'翔'：Maybe… レン：照らしてあげる トキヤ×'那月'：Make your happiness 　星座をランプに トキヤ×'真斗'：そして 那月：届けたいんだ トキヤ×'真斗'：ずっと 那月：一緒にいよう 音也×'トキヤ'×'翔'：信じたいんだ レン：僕らの未来を 六人：「一人じゃないからね」 音也：僕らが包んであげる 六人：守らせて トキヤ：ありのまま君を… 六人：ハートに響かせて レン×'真斗'：君と云う名の音符を 那月：世界で一番の花束に 六人：地図は明日を指してる トキヤ：七色に染めて... S クラス：砂時計を返して 　刹那の時を見つめ 　儚き遠くを見てた A クラス：大人になるってコトが 　ちょっぴり怖くて 　君に寄り添った レン×'那月'：Could I…? 真斗：僕らに何が レン×'那月'：Should I…? 真斗：君に出来るか トキヤ×'那月'：Imagine for you… 　それは歌うコトさ 音也×'レン'：きっと 翔'：ハーモニーになる '音也×'レン'：絶対 翔'：奇蹟に変わる '音也×'トキヤ'×'那月'：迎えにゆくよ トキヤ：愛がそう言うから 六人：「共に歩いてゆこう」 レン：涙、弱さも分け合って 六人：Kissみたいに 真斗：繋がるこの夢 六人：ぎゅっと抱きしめよう 那月×'翔'：幸せ舞い降りるように 那月：映画みたいなワンシーンにしよう 六人：だから笑顔でゆこうよ 音也：風に揺れながら 六人：「一人じゃないからね」 翔'：僕らが包んであげる '六人：守らせて 那月：ありのまま君を… 六人：ハートに響かせて 音也×'トキヤ'：君と云う名の音符を 音也：世界で一番の花束に 六人：地図は明日を指してる トキヤ：七色に染めて.. 那月×'トキヤ'：一人じゃない… 　君は一人じゃないから… 　未来地図広げて歌詞タイム (Japanese) }} |-| Mirai Chizu -a cappella- (TV size) = - Romaji = AC：kono hiroi hoshi no naka 　bokura wa naze deatte 　sora wo miageterun darou? SC：ikusen no toki wo koete 　hitotsu no MERODI 　kyou wo shitteta youna… M'×'S：We'll Be… R'''：kokoro no oku o '''M×'S'：Maybe… R'''：terashite ageru '''T×'N'：Make Your Happiness 　seiza wo RANPU ni T'×'M：soshite N'''：todoketainda '''T×'M'：zutto N'''：issho ni iyou '''O×'T'×'S'：shinjitainda R'''：bokura no mirai o '''All：”hitori ja nai kara ne” O'''：bokura ga tsutsunde ageru '''All：mamorasete T'''：ari no mama kimi o… '''All：HAATO ni hibikasete R'×'M：kimi to iu na no onpu wo N'''：sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni '''All：chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru T'''：nanairo ni somete… '''N×'T'：hitori ja nai… 　kimi wa hitori ja nai kara… 　mirai chizu hirogete - Kanji = A クラス：この広い星の中 　僕らは何故出会って 　空を見上げてるんだろう? S クラス：幾千の時間を越えて 　一つのメロディ 　今日を知ってたような… 真斗×'翔'：We'll be… レン：心の奥を 真斗×'翔'：Maybe… レン：照らしてあげる トキヤ×'那月'：Make your happiness 　星座をランプに トキヤ×'真斗'：そして 那月：届けたいんだ トキヤ×'真斗'：ずっと 那月：一緒にいよう 音也×'トキヤ'×'翔'：信じたいんだ レン：僕らの未来を 六人：「一人じゃないからね」 音也：僕らが包んであげる 六人：守らせて トキヤ：ありのまま君を… 六人：ハートに響かせて レン×'真斗'：君と云う名の音符を 那月：世界で一番の花束に 六人：地図は明日を指してる トキヤ：七色に染めて... 那月×'トキヤ'：一人じゃない… 　君は一人じゃないから… 　未来地図広げて }} Videos |track name = Mirai Chizu |file link = }} |track name = Mirai Chizu (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia * This song is an insert song in episode 11 of the anime Maji LOVE 1000%. Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 11 Mirai Chizu An a cappella version of the song was featured in episode 13 of the same anime. Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 13 Maji LOVE 1000% *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, Taniyama Kishow, Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, and Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Insert songs Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs)